Goodbye
by LadyVibeke87
Summary: A father has to explain his little daughter she's never going to see her mother again. [GSR, Warning: character death]


Short GSR fic. Sweet and angsty. It hasn't been beta-read, so let me know if there's any grammar or typing mistake. If you ignore some details, it can be read as any ship, so enjoy yourself!

_

* * *

_

**GOODBYE**

_You had promised it would be forever._

"Daddy?"

_I had found my happiness with you, my balance. You've given a sense to my life and made it beautiful as I'd never thought it could be._

_You meant everything to me._

"Why are you crying?"

_You said it would be forever._

"Daddy, don't cry."

_You said we'd always live together. Happily ever after._

"Please, Daddy. You're making me cry too."

_I look into Maggie's eyes and I find you in her. She has blue eyes like mine, but all the rest of her comes from you._

_She has your smile, the same adorable gap between her front teeth. She's stubborn and smart and so beautiful._

_She looks so much like you, my love._

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

_She wraps her tiny hand around mine and holds it tight, while climbing onto my lap. She snuggles against my chest and I surround her with my arms, kissing her forehead. I wish I could stop crying and find the words to tell her the truth, but somehow I can't._

"Stop crying, Daddy. Mommy will be worried if she comes back and finds us crying."

_Her voice is shaking. I lift my hand to her cheeks and wipe away the two tears escaping from her eyes._

_It breaks me to see her like this, especially in this moment._

_I wish you were here to make it all right, like you used to do once._

"You see, honey…"

_How am I supposed to tell her? How can I confess to a four-year-old girl she's never going to see her mother again?_

"Mommy's not coming back."

_She looks up at me. Her look is confused._

"But she promised me we'd cook, today!"

"Listen, baby, I know this is hard to take but-"

"She promised we'd make a cake for you!"

"Maggie-"

"SHE PROMISED!"

_She hugs me so tight that I'm surprised by the strength she has. She obviously takes it after you._

_I let her weep in silence, rocking her in my hug, trying to fill an emptiness she'll always bear inside._

"I want to see her."

"You can't now, honey."

"Why not?"

_Her pain breaks my heart, or it would, if my heart was still whole. But it fell into pieces the moment I knew I have lost you._

_And now nothing makes sense anymore._

"Mommy was hurt by a very bad man, sweetie, and now she… She's…"

_I can't finish the sentence. I can't make it. It's like an invisible hand is pressing on my throat, silently suffocating me._

_It shouldn't have been this way._

"Did you punish him? The sir who hurt Mommy? Mommy punished me when I hurt that bug."

_I sigh, softly caressing her hair._

"Yes, honey, he will receive the worst punishment ever."

"So he will learn he mustn't hurt anyone."

_I smile at her. She's always been very clever._

"I promise he'll never hurt anyone else."

"Don't promise. Mommy made a promise to me and she didn't keep it."

_She sobs and I hold my breath, dying a little more. I wish she wasn't so right._

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is Mommy an angel now?"

_If she hadn't been here with me, I would have died with you. She's the only reason why I'm still here, fighting for a blind justice._

_Half of me, though, now is gone with you._

"Yes, honey, she's an angel and she'll always look down at us from heaven."

_She wraps her arms around my neck, stroking her face against my shoulder._

"I miss her so much."

_I kiss the top of her head, gently rubbing her back._

_I wonder if these tears will ever stop falling from our eyes._

"I miss her too, kiddo, but she said goodbye to us."

_If only I had realized earlier how happy we could be together. If only I hadn't been so frightened to show you my love. If only I had listened to you, that day. I understood too late there was no life without you._

_We've been together for five years. I'll never be grateful enough for what you brought into my life._

"Is goodbye forever, Daddy?"

_I nod, swallowing hard. I can't speak._

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to Mommy."

_Her words hit me in my chest like a million blades._

_It's the same thing you said five years ago._

_And now I'm still not ready to say goodbye, but you're gone, and no matter if I was ready or not._

"We'll see her again, one day."

_You said you loved me._

_You said you loved us. Me and Maggie._

_You said everything would be fine and our life would be wonderful._

_We were perfect together._

_Why did you have to go? Why did you leave us so soon?_

"I love you, Daddy."

_You said it would be forever._

"I love you too, baby."

_And you lied._


End file.
